English Note
by nclhdrs1717
Summary: Kim write a note in English while she is zoned out. When Jack reads its causes tension. Does she really love him?


I am in a writing mood. This is mainly cuz i had a weird dream and writing these helps me remember it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, Microsoft word, or Youtube

Kims POV

Here I am once again at home, on the computer like I always was after school. I couldn't think of anything to do. So I opened up Microsoft Word while listening to random music on Youtube. I was just tapping my fingers thinking about my day and trying to think of something to type. My thoughts wandered to Jack, my best friend who was always there for me. He was there to see every smile, hear every laugh, dry every tear, and feel every hug. I must have zoned out of a few minutes because when I looked up at the screen again it said something I did not expect. I hadn't realized I was typing but on the screen it said 'I love Jack Anderson' I stared at in wondering how I managed to type that. I honestly didn't think much of it so I turned it off and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning and got dressed before heading to school. I didn't think much of what happened the previous night but I kept it in the back of my mind. I got to first period after talking to Kelsey and Grace about cheer squad and stuff and seat in my seat as the bell rang. I had World studies first period and honestly my teacher was annoying the crap out of me so I once again zoned out. I was thinking about karate and spring break when the bell rang as first period came to an end. I looked at my note book, which was open, and saw I had written 'I love Jack Anderson' yet again. Now this started to freak me out, god I hope no one else saw it. I quickly got up and exited the room, running to my next class.

I had English next and I sat next to Jack, I hope I don't zone out again because if he saw then he would freak out! I tried to focus but I started thinking about the reoccurring message. Was I really in love with Jack? Nahhh, I couldn't be I'm his best friend and best friends don't fall for each other. Maybe I was but I just didn't realize it yet….I snapped out of it when I realized I had zoned out once again.

I looked at my paper this time and not only had I written 'I love Jack Anderson' but I had drawn a heart with KC+JA inside of it. On top of that I wrote 'Kimberly Anderson' and 'Kim+Jack=Kick'. I looked over at Jack who had starred at the paper as if he was expecting it to explode. He was about to speak but thank god the bell saved me. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the room as fast as I could, before remembering the paper and that I left it on my desk.

OH GOD MY LIFE IS OVER!

I avoided Jack for the rest of the day and since karate was cancelled this week I didn't have to see him. I didn't look at his text or emails, and never returned his calls. Since my parents were traveling I stayed home on Thursday and Friday, not wanting to face Jack. I my best to avoid him the following week, walking away whenever I saw him, hiding from him, sitting at other tables.

Why was I so afraid to face him? I pondered this when I got home until the answer came to me in the shower. I don't know why but I do a lot of thinking in the shower, probably because it relaxes me the most. Kim, you are in love with Jack, which is why you are afraid to talk or see him. You think he will judge you and you are afraid of him saying no. Wow. I am good! After a long peaceful sleep after my mind being put to rest I woke up the next morning determined.

I was determined to face Jack and see what he will say. I couldn't bring myself to do in a place as public as school but once the final bell rang I texted him for the first time in days and asked for him to meet at the dojo early so we could talk. While I was waiting I changed and beat up some dummies. What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he hates me? What if he doesn't show? And then, right on queue Jack walked in and right over to me. We just starred at each other for a while as if we were trying to avoid speaking until Jack broke the silence.

"Kim I want to know why you are avoiding me." Jack told me and waited eagerly for an answer.

"Cause of what happened last week." I said back to him and he looked surprised.

"You mean this?" He questioned me and took a sheet of paper out of his pocket. When the sheet was unfolded he handed to me. I looked down at it and it was the one that I wrote those notes on last Wednesday. Why did he carry this around with him? Was he waiting for me to ask him about it?

"But- I don't understand. Why do you-were you-?" I couldn't finish the sentence there were so many questions buzzing around in my head.

"Why do I have it and was I waiting to talk to you about it?" Jack asked me completing my questions.

"Ya. I'm really confused here." I told him.

"I have it so I could ask you about it. Is this really how you feel?" He asked me and I knew I couldn't lie to him now so I might just as well tell him.

"Yes. Look I understand if you don't feel the same way." I said starting to ramble.

"Kim." Jack said.

"And I know it's weird that I fell in love with my best friend and I don't expect the feelings to be mutual." I rambled on as if he had never said anything.

"Kim." He said yet again, but I continued on.

"I see you have literally hundreds of girls all over you and if you pick one of them over me I understand entirely, but I think that I-" I couldn't finish for I was cut off by Jack grabbing my checks and kissing me. I looked at him confused.

"I love you to Kimmy." He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You really mean that?" I asked making sure he wasn't teasing me, completely overlooking the fact that he called me Kimmy.

"Yes I do. I truly love you Kim." Jack said sincerely and I looked at him. I leaned in and kissed him again and he kissed me back, my hands running through his hair, as he rubbed up and down my back.

Then Jerry, Milton, and Eddie walked in and we looked over at them. Their expressions changed from confused to grossed out to happy. And they all cheered. Jack and I just laughed at them. Well, this worked out well didn't it? I love Jack Anderson and he loves me back.


End file.
